ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Chamille
Chamille is the current Elemental Master of Form and a competitor in Master Chen's Tournament of Elements, alongside the other Elemental Masters of her generation. Chamille competed against Lloyd in the Thunderblade round, a game where Elemental Masters can choose whom to side with. The Ninja sided with Lloyd while everyone else stood with Chamille. After an intense series of obstacles and attacks, Lloyd won the round, but Chen attempted to disqualify him anyway. The Elemental Masters threatened to quit the game if he did so, forcing Chen to announce Chamille as the loser. Afterwards, she was ridden of her powers and forced to work in Chen's Noodle Factory. Eventually, Chamille would ally with the other Elemental Masters to reclaim their elements. Chamille and the Elemental Masters united against Chen, who completed a spell that transformed him and his followers into fake Anacondrai. Consequently, an ancient conflict was renewed, as the new alliance of Elemental Masters fought Chen's army at the Corridor of Elders before Garmadon sacrificed himself in a bid to banish their adversaries to the Cursed Realm. Months after the war's end, Clouse released Nadakhan from the Teapot of Tyrahn. Infuriated over the destruction of his home realm, Nadakhan sought revenge on the Ninja, and began trapping the Elemental Masters in the Sword of Souls to eliminate any opposition. At one point, Chamille was imprisoned in the weapon offscreen,https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/789027807217094657 but after Jay made his final wish, recent events were erased and she was freed. History Chamille was born as the descendant of the Elemental Master of Form. The Invitation Chamille was one of the Masters who boarded Chen's boat to the Tournament. Only One Can Remain Chamille was present as Chen explained how the Tournament worked. She was later escorted to her suite by the Kabuki, and then obtained a Jadeblade in the competition. Versus Chamille was seen watching the three Tournament fights in the background with other Elemental Masters. Ninja Roll Chamille was seen watching the next fight between Skylor and Jacob. As Kai stepped on her foot trying to sit with the other Ninja and Garmadon, along with Cole and Jay's teamwork causing everyone to sleep in the dining room together, she and the others were left aggravated. Later, Chamille was among the Masters who rollerskated in the Thunderblade game. She and Lloyd fought continuously to win the game, with Lloyd using a Jungle Raider, until he gained the upper hand and won. Despite Chen's insistence, he was forced to eliminate her to ward off suspicion. Spy for a Spy She was seen working in the noodle factory. She, along with a few other workers, cheered for Cole when he was trying to escape. Spellbound After the factory was put on lockdown, Chamille and the other imprisoned masters gather around Zane as Cole explained their plan to use the sewer pipes to escape, though the plan was foiled thanks to the arrival of Dareth. After they decided to build a Roto Jet to blast their way out, Chamille searched the factory for usable parts. The Forgotten Element She stood guard over the Cultists until they became Anacondrai and was blasted by Chen in the Roto Jet. She then unlocked her elemental dragon and started the journey back to Ninjago. The Day of The Dragon The Greatest Fear of All The Corridor of Elders Appearances In the Tournament App Chamille is a playable character in LEGO Ninjago: Tournament. She can be purchased for 300,000 studs. Her special move is Chameleon. This allows her to change form into Clouse for 1 second or 2. Trivia *Her name may be a pun on the word "chameleon," an animal that could change its colors to blend in. *In LEGO Ninjago: Tournament, Chamille can temporarily disguise as Clouse as her special ability. *Chamille is Tommy Andreasen's favorite Elemental Master. Gallery Form.png|Chamille using her power on the ninja Scoreboard.png|Chamille's and Lloyd's score board Camille2.PNG|Chamille with a Jade Blade NR5.png|Chamille crossing the finish line in the Thunderblade competition FormDragon.png|Chamile on her dragon TChamiile.png|Chamile as she appears in the Tournament of Elements App References Category:Characters Category:Tournament of Elements Category:2015 Category:2015 characters Category:Form Category:Elemental masters Category:Tournament of Elements Participants Category:Participants of Thunderblade Category:Females Category:The Tournament of Elements